Cure Tulip
Lily Gardenia is one of the members of Joie de Vivre Pretty Cure, alongside Rita Hanish, Isis Cromwell and Marya Samara. As Cure Tulip, she represents the season of Spring, and her fairy partner is Flora. History Lily was born and raised in Concordia, NB, and lives with her mother, Poppy. She was always a fairly shy kid, something she has been striving to work past as she approaches her final year of school at Concordia High School. On the first day of her grade twelve year, a mysterious person creates a monster during a school assembly, and Lily is recruited by Flora to become a Pretty Cure and stop the monster from harming anyone or anything. In the heat of the moment, she accepts and transforms into Cure Tulip. A very inexperienced fight ensues, but eventually Cure Tulip takes down the monster, and everything returns to normal - except for her life. Lily adopts Flora as a pet, and learns that she must find three other Pretty Cure to fight with her. First, she finds one in her new classmate, Marya, who becomes Cure Snowy. Then, they encounter Cure Pumpkin, the magical form of Lily's classmate Isis, who refuses to join them and fight. Finally, they find their final teammate in classmate Rita, who joins them as Cure Cloud. Personality Lily is a very kindhearted and enthusiastic young girl, the kind of person who would help you out without a second thought. She gets incredibly nervous around people sometimes, especially if she doesn't really know them that well, and is very critical of her own social ineptitude. As someone who doesn't have a lot of friends, she strives to be a friend to everyone she meets, understanding what it is like to be lonely. Unfortunately for her composure, Lily also gains crushes on new people fairly easily as well. Cure Tulip "Blossom! The fresh joy of spring! I am Cure Tulip!" Cure Tulip is the magical alter ego of Lily Gardenia. She transforms into Cure Tulip using her iCrystal, a magical phone given to her by Flora. She does so by opening the Pretty Cure "app" installed and spinning the flower icon that appears. As Cure Tulip, she has powers themed on plant life. Her main attack is Floral Jubilee, which entails her creating a mass of flower petals and spinning them into a cyclone of which she remains in the center, then directs at the enemy. She can also use basic hand-to-hand combat, with increased strength and durability. Once a year, on the Spring Equinox, instead of her normal transformation, Lily can transform into Equinox Tulip, a form in which she is at her most powerful. Relationships *'Poppy Gardenia' - Lily gets along pretty well with her mother, her only grievances ever being with her lack of cooking skills, and sometimes her fawning over her "little Buttercup", but only out of embarrassment. *'Marya Samara' - Lily's first real friend she's made, at least since in high school. She is enthusiastic about getting to know her better, partially due to being Pretty Cure together, partially due to a teensy crush. Overall, she thinks she's a super sweet girl and they get along very well. *'Rita Hanish' - Rita and Lily get along fairly well, even though they've only recently met. Lily doesn't quite understand their enjoyment in sports, but is willing to show up and cheer for them regardless. She thinks that they are a really cool person. *'Isis Cromwell' - Isis is an enigma to Lily, and it frustrates her. Lily just wants them to be friends, although Isis seems to want nothing to do with her, socially or magically. Lily is, however, determined to be that girl's friend eventually. *'Flora' - Lily has brought Flora into her life and home like a new pet, and is adjusting to having her around pretty well. She is considerate to the fact that Flora is small, sensitive and easily frightened, and tries to be her most patient with the small fairy. Even if it means sharing her bed. Etymology Lily is the same as the flower, and in Lily's case, intended to share the meaning of a calla Lily, "majestic beauty". Gardenia is also the same as the flower, meaning "love" and "joy". Tulip is a flower name as well, and it symbolizes "love". Trivia *Lily is pansexual. *Although she loses her glasses while transformed, Lily retains her braces.